


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by Lucifers_Pony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Western, Bondage, Bottoming from the Top, Cowboy Dean, Dean is a Tease, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Implied Violence, M/M, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Outlaw Dean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Sheriff Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, brief mentions of violence, dubcon, non-graphic attempted rape/non-con by a third party, poorly understood depictions of the wild west, there's some reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Pony/pseuds/Lucifers_Pony
Summary: Hearing the notorious Winchester brothers are in town, Castiel tries to track down the famous outlaws but ends up captured by them. When the omega brother Dean sets his sights on the Sheriff, the alpha finds him hard to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha it's 1:30 in the morning and I don't even know what I'm doing anymore hope you enjoy

Castiel blinked back darkness, the world slowly reemerging in a blurry haze of color. His body felt weighed down, though he could feel he was sitting with something to his back. Trying to sit up he realized his hands were bound behind him, keeping him trapped in place. As his vision fully returned he saw he was out in the desert, his horse wandering in the distance. A glance behind him revealed he was bound to a hitching post. He coughed as he swallowed in the dry air, midday sun beating down on him. What the hell was he doing here?

“Howdy partner.”

A figure stepped into view, and suddenly the past few days came rushing back to him. He had gotten wind that the Winchester brothers were in town, the most infamous pair of bandits in the Southwest. Knowing as Sheriff it was his duty to protect the community, he had begun to track the two. The last thing he remembered was investigating a rickety old holding a few miles out of town where he suspected the brothers were hiding out. It had shown signs of recent habitation, and he'd felt one step closer to closing in on them when he felt a blow to the head and then…

He was now bound in front of none other than Dean Winchester, the _omega_ Winchester brother. He was infamous just as much for his gender as he was for the terrible crimes he and his brother committed, a fascinating anomaly amongst the general public for defying every known stereotype about the submissive omega. Staring at the man’s lush green eyes and cheeky smile, Castiel knew in his gut not to underestimate him. He was just as beautiful as rumor said; he was likely just as deadly.

“Dean Winchester.”

The omega grinned.

“So you’ve heard of me?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately? Why, I must say I’m a little hurt to hear that, Sheriff.”

The man stood smiling down at him, perfectly at ease. Castiel began to wonder why he was there as the silence stretched on, the omega content to remain quiet.

“Why haven’t you killed me?”

“What, no introductions? You know my name, but I still don’t know yours.”

Not sure how long these games would go on for, the alpha rolled his eyes, deciding he could play along for now.  

“Castiel.”

The omega whistled, shoving his hands in his pocket as he did so.

“Castiel, huh? Kind of a mouthful. Mind if I call you Cas?”

“If you must.”

That made the omega smile, green eyes sparkling as he eyed the alpha up and down.

“Alright Cas, here’s the deal. My brother’s off in that town of yours, finishing the job we started. Sadly we’re missing quite a bit of our supplies after a small incident, so he had to borrow your gun. Of course, since it only had so much ammo we decided to save the bullets for the heist. But then we figured one of us should stay here and watch you, make sure you don’t manage to escape and interfere. Never know if a man has access to other weapons he can come after you with. It’s a small town anyway, really only a one man job.”

Ah. So not only did he get jumped by the brothers, but when they were unarmed too. And now they were going to rob his town with his own gun. Great.

“I gotta admit, I usually hate missing out on the action. But I don’t mind being stuck with you as much.”

The alpha tilted his head at that, squinting at the other man in the sunlight.

“I’ve always had a thing for a man with a badge.”

It was said with a wink, and Castiel felt heat blooming along his cheeks. He had never met an omega as forward, or as gorgeous, as the man in front of him. An unsettling heat stirred low in his stomach, fueling a strange, muddled desire. The omega’s grin only widened.

“What do you say, alpha? Thinking of a way we can pass the time?”

He stepped forward, casually dropping down so he was straddling the alpha’s thighs. The Sheriff found himself shaken by the proximity, the delicious scent of leather and apples distracting him from the fact this man before him was a criminal. He had to get control of himself.

“You are a murderer and a thief. Get off of me.”

The omega’s smile never faltered, hands reaching up to feel along his chest at the muscle beneath.

“Mmm, I love a man of principle. You’re pretty straight-laced, aren’t you Cas? Righteous. A good Sheriff.”

The hands trailed lower, running over his stomach before slipping down to untuck his shirt.

“Let’s see if we can get you to unwind.”

Suddenly the omega was kissing and sucking at his neck, hands expertly moving to unbutton his vest and shirt. Castiel tried turning his head away, unable to escape when Dean began grinding on his lap. Finally pushing aside his clothing, the omega’s hands roamed over his exposed skin, leaving trails of want in their wake. He held back a moan as Dean pressed his ass into his crotch, wiggling enticingly as he nibbled on the alpha’s ear.

“Come on, Cas. You’re a good looking alpha. I’m a willing omega. What’s stopping us from having a little fun?”

“Perhaps the fact that you’re a criminal.” The alpha’s words had already lost some of their heat, his body responding in arousal to the omega’s ministrations.

Dean hmm’ed, rolling his hips as he grazed his teeth along the man’s neck.

“But that’s what makes it so hot. Me, the outlaw on the run. You, the upstanding Sheriff. Is that what you’re afraid of? How dirty it would be? How _wrong_?”

 “No-I…I don’t want…”

The omega’s hand reached down to cup his obvious bulge, applying pressure that had him releasing a filthy groan.

“I think you do want, Sheriff. I think you want to touch, to feel my body. Feel how wet I am for you. Sink that big alpha cock in me–"

Surging forward Castiel cut him off with a harsh kiss, resolve broken as the omega reached down into his pants and wrapped a hand around his dick. What could he say, he was only human, and Dean had him so riled up he would do anything for release. He ignored the omega’s victorious smile through the kiss, a frustrated growl ripping from his throat as he pulled uselessly against his bindings. Pulling back he panted out,

“Untie me so I can fuck you.”

The omega smiled, tsking at him as he began to nibble along his jaw.

“Now, now, now, Cas, you know I can’t do that. You’re just gonna have to sit back and enjoy the ride.”

The alpha growled at that, filled with the sudden desire to pin this cheeky omega to the ground and wipe that smile off his face until he was reduced to moaning his name. All thoughts left his mind, however, when the omega unbuttoned his trousers, pulling out his cock completely and beginning to stroke up and down. Castiel could tell he was experienced, smooth twisting motions too skilled for anything otherwise. He closed his eyes, mouth parted in pleasure as the omega rubbed him to full hardness, eventually meeting the alpha’s lips again for a dirty open mouthed kiss.

The pleasure suddenly stopped, and Castiel was about to protest when he realized Dean was removing his own pants. Watching hungrily he marveled at the omega’s member, almost the size of a beta’s, and the glorious scent of slick that was now permeating the air. Dean wasted no time positioning himself over the alpha’s cock, holding it in place as he lined it up with his hole. A groan ripped from Castiel’s throat at the feeling of wet heat encompassing his length, the omega slowly sinking down until he was fully seated in his lap. He fought the urge to thrust up, letting the omega take his time. Dean had now moved his hands to the alpha’s shoulders, biting his lip as he began to lift himself up before dropping back down on his cock again.

Slowly the omega built up a pleasurable rhythm, hips rolling languidly as he coupled with the alpha. Castiel was in heaven, having had a few fumbled experiences before but never anything like this. Everything about Dean pulled him in, from his smooth golden skin and emerald eyes, to his intoxicating scent and cheeky attitude, to the look of pure ecstasy on his face as he rose up and down on the alpha’s cock. More than anything though, was the knowledge that this man was a deadly criminal, that he and his brother had robbed more banks than anyone else in the Southwest, and yet here he was, riding Castiel in the hot desert sun. The alpha wanted to drink him in forever. Wanted more even as he was buried inside of him.

The noises Dean made were downright pornographic, and Castiel found himself thrusting up to meet him as the man sunk down. The omega gasped, the combined effort burrowing the alpha deeper.

“Do it again.”

Castiel was more than happy to oblige, fucking into the omega as best he could in his position. If Dean was enjoying himself before, the deeper angle was driving him wild now. He was beautiful, speeding up as he bounced up and down on the Sheriff’s member. Castiel wished his hands were free to roam over his sun-kissed skin, to grip his hips, shove him down on his cock and make him take it harder. He could make it so good for him, make the omega shudder in pleasure at he was shown what a real alpha could do. But in his bound-up position he was forced to let Dean take control, the man chasing his own pleasure as his eyes shut in ecstasy.

The omega began to lose rhythm, the roll of his hips driving Castiel mad as he punctuated his rapid thrusts with deep grinding. The alpha could see he was close through the quiver of his thighs, the way his hands gripped his shoulders harder. The sight had his knot beginning to form, the delicious drag of it against the omega’s hole driving him to thrust harder, faster into the man above him. His whole world narrowed down to fucking into the fertile being riding him, to bury himself into that tight heat and fill him up. The speed and power behind his thrusts had Dean emitting staccato moans, clearly startled by the alpha’s strength from his awkward position. His thighs gripped tighter as he simply ground down into the alpha’s lap, letting Castiel do all the work as his pleasure peaked. Suddenly he was throwing his head back, a filthy moan ripped from his throat as he began to come, cock spurting his release onto the alpha’s chest.

Castiel had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Dean was glorious like this, mouth parted in an “o,” sunlight beating down on him and making his skin seem to glow. The alpha continued his hard thrusting, knot rapidly growing as the omega’s ass spasmed around his member. He was so close, fucking Dean through his orgasm and getting ready to plant his knot into that tight, hot –

His thoughts were abruptly stopped as a hand gripped around the base of his cock, blocking his knot and impending release. He thrusted uselessly upward as the omega lifted himself off of him, leaning forward to whisper in Cas’ ear.

“Sorry alpha, but nobody gets to knot me.”

Nipping at his ear lobe before pulling back, the omega released his cock, leaving it standing at attention while Castiel gaped dumbly. Dean was grinning as he stepped back, lazily putting on his pants as blood started to pump back into the alpha’s brain.

“You – but–"

“Thanks for that, really. I haven’t had a fuck that good in months. So many alphas disappoint, ready to pop their knot before I’m even close, and then I have to…” he mimed a gun with his finger, pointing it at the alpha’s head and acting out it going off. “But I could see it in your eyes, that fortitude; I figured you’d deliver.”

“Why you little –"

“Now, now, fun times over.” The omega stuffed a rope around his mouth to gag him, expertly tying it while avoiding the alpha’s thrashing. Stepping back he surveyed his work, looking at the disheveled alpha with satisfaction though pausing as he saw the man’s wilting erection.

Getting down on his knees, the omega crawled forward and grabbed Castiel’s length, once again starting to stroke until the alpha became fully erect. Castiel watched as the man leaned forward, looking up at the alpha from under the brim of his hat with a mischievous glint in his eye. He shuddered as the man licked a long stripe along the underside of his cock, all the way from the base to the tip. For a moment Castiel was hypnotized, but then with a smirk the omega gripped his member and tucked it back in his pants, trapping his straining shaft inside.

“Wouldn’t want that to get damaged out in the sun,” the omega explained cheerfully, patting at the bulge in his crotch before walking away. Castiel struggled anew in his bonds, kicking up dirt as he heard the omega whistling behind him. When he eventually stilled, he noticed a figure rapidly approaching in the distance, soon recognizing Sam Winchester returning on his horse.

Just as the other alpha arrived Dean came back into view, clearly having gone to fetch his own horse which was packed and ready to go. The omega gracefully leapt atop it, looking as natural as anything on horseback. Castiel noticed with dread the heavy packs in Sam’s possession, most likely filled with stolen items from the town. He was drawn out of his musings by the brothers’ banter, clearly ignoring him as they addressed each other.

“Dude, you screwed the Sheriff?”

The omega snorted, directing his horse away from Castiel so he was facing his brother. “What, like you thought I was gonna let you have all the fun?”

“Whatever man, if you want to bump uglies with Mr. Straight-Laced over there that’s your business.”

“Damn straight. Find anything good?”

“They didn’t really have a weapons supply, but I got the bank and saloon’s money plus some hooch.”

“Not bad. You ready to move on?”

“Yeah, but what do you want to do about him?”

Castiel watched as the other alpha gestured his way, the omega giving him a considering look.

“You didn’t find any weapons, right? Might as well save a bullet and leave him out here. We’ll be long gone by the time anyone stumbles upon him.”

Sam shrugged, looking unconcerned.

“Sure.”

The omega spared a glance behind him to give Castiel one final wink, then turning his horse and ushering it to a gallop. Without hesitating the two brothers rode off into the west, leaving him tied to the hitching post behind them. As he watched their retreating figures, one thought kept repeating through Castiel’s head:

He would catch Dean Winchester if it was the last thing he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally catches up to Dean. Will he succeed in bringing the omega to justice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular request, I've continued this story. Hopefully you enjoy the update!
> 
> I've updated the tags to note some non-graphic attempted non-con in this chapter. There is already dubious consent in this piece, so watch out if that bother's you.
> 
> I'm kind of exhausted and it's not really edited that well, so I might go back and change it more tomorrow. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It had taken Castiel three weeks, but he’d finally tracked him.

After waiting a day and a half for his deputy to come find him and untie him from the post, he’d taken half a day to recover. The next morning he’d packed his horse, put the beta in charge, and headed out. He didn’t want the trail to go cold, after all.

It had been the right decision, too. The Winchesters were tricky, covering their tracks well with deceptive routes and aliases. But Castiel was diligent, finding patterns and clues that eventually led him to this mid-sized gambling town in Arizona. The saloon was easy to find, and when he entered hoping to get information and instead saw the omega at the bar, well - Castiel knew he had him.

Quickly scanning the joint he realized the alpha Winchester was nowhere in sight, only Dean around and too busy sweet talking an alpha to notice him. Castiel briefly wondered if he should wait until the omega was alone before confronting him to lessen the risk of danger for others. The salacious way Dean was rubbing the alpha’s leg had Castiel crossing the room now.

Circling wide to remain out of the Winchester’s view, he came up behind the omega and rested a hand on his holster.

“Dean Winchester.”

The omega turned around, eyes widening slightly at the sight of him. A smile spread across his face, mischief sparkling in his expression.

“Why, Sheriff! What a surprise! Did you track me all the way here?”

“I did.”

“Well look at you. I think we might’ve underestimated ya.”

The alpha narrowed his eyes at him.

“Perhaps you did. That is unfortunate for you. I came here to bring you to justice.”

“Bring me to justice? Why, I was hoping you’d bring me something else if you catch my drift.” The omega winked, leaning against the bar with a lazy smile. The alpha he’d been chatting up before didn’t seem to like this change of events, however, grabbing Dean’s arm tightly.

“No one is bringing you anywhere except for me.” He stood, easily taller than the two of them and bulky to boot. The omega glance back at him, eyebrow raised.

“Is that so? Because I think I was talking to the Sheriff over here.”

The man leered down at him for a moment, sneer stuck on his face. Suddenly he ripped Dean’s arm behind his back, shoving him over the bar and pinning him to the counter. “You think you can come in here and work me up, then walk away? I don’t think so.” A dark look settled over the omega’s face, body jerking as if trying to shove off the alpha but failing. The man leaned forward to scent Dean's neck with a satisfied hum, and Castiel found an unpleasant flame kindle in his stomach. He decided to step forward, revealing his badge as he did so.

“Mister, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to let him go. This man is a criminal, and I’m bringing him in.”

“A criminal, huh? Then I’m sure you won’t mind waiting a bit while I give him a roll in the hay.” It wasn’t a question, and the man gripped the omega tightly to his chest before dragging him toward the stairs, presumably to one of the rooms on the second story.

“Now wait just one minute…”

Castiel moved to follow, but suddenly found his way blocked by four other men in the saloon. Probably the alpha’s cohorts, then.

“I’ll let you have him when I’m done, Sheriff.” Castiel could see the omega struggling harder now, and the flame in his stomach began to burn stronger. "I was never one for sloppy seconds." Much to his chagrin they rounded a corner, both of them disappearing from sight. Returning his attention to the men in front of him, he quickly mapped out the best course of action should he have to fight.

“I’m gonna ask you nicely just this once: get out of my way.”

The men didn’t budge, looking at Castiel with a mix of bemusement and boredom. Well, they couldn’t say he didn’t warn them.

* * *

By the time the last man went down Castiel was out of breath, definitely a bit bruised up and clothing ripped and skewed. Still, it had taken him longer than anticipated to incapacitate the others, and he hoped he wasn’t too late as he ran up the stairs. Making his way to the top he stopped in the hallway, pausing to listen. His ears were met with silence, probably not a good sign. Doing a rapid check of all the rooms he eventually ruled out all but one. He didn’t know what to expect when he threw the door open, but it certainly wasn’t the alpha from before bound, gagged, and passed out in the corner.

“Took you long enough.” Castiel barely had time to register the voice coming from his right before his arm was shoved back, the gun ripped from his grip and body suddenly turned so he was pinned against the wall. Belatedly he registered it was Dean pressed up against his back, giving him a very thorough pat down.

“I was hoping you’d play the gentleman, come running to save my honor. Well, what’s left of it.”

Finding his other hidden weapon Dean pocketed it, miraculously overlooking Castiel’s handcuffs. Finally satisfied he stepped back, the alpha immediately whirling around to face him.

“How did you…?”

“What, this guy? Man’s dumb as a rock. Looks like you got put through the ringer though.” The omega whistled, looking up and down the Sheriff’s body appreciatively. “Did you tear through all those alpha’s for me? It really wasn’t necessary.” Stepping forward, he ran his hands along Castiel’s ripped coat, biting his lower lip in the process. “But I do like the rugged look you’ve got going.”

Castiel was acutely aware of his weapons resting in the omega’s pockets, the only tool he had left his handcuffs. Maybe he could play along, get the omega distracted and then…

“Well alpha? Gonna try to finish what you started last time?” There was a definite challenge in the omega’s eyes, the reminder of Castiel’s unhappy ending from their previous encounter unspoken between them. Castiel looked over Dean's body, eyes finally resting on those soft, plump lips, and his mind was made up. Before the omega could react he surged forward, smashing their mouths together in a filthy kiss while he grasped him tightly. Dean seemed only momentarily taken aback before eagerly returning the alpha’s enthusiasm. One hand moved to snake through Castiel’s hair while the other tugged at his jacket, eventually dragging it off while Castiel untucked the omega’s shirt. He wanted--no, needed--more skin.

After much groping and tugging, the alpha finally removed the clothing from the omega’s top half, revealing a glorious expanse of golden skin and a small black tattoo just under his collar bone. Castiel found himself roughly shoving the omega back onto the bed, Dean hitting it with a thunk and a mischievous smile.

“Damn, Sherriff. Give a man some warning, huh?” Castiel ignored him, wanting to wipe that smirk right off the other man’s face. He licked a long stripe across the tattoo before moving down to suck on a nipple, pleased to feel the omega arch his back with a moan and grab Castiel’s shoulders.

“Oh alpha, right there-”

The smell of Dean’s arousal fogged his brain, driving Castiel to lick and suck at the omega's neck while his hands moved to unbuckle Dean's pants. Pulling them down and ripping them off a bit more forcefully than necessary, he settled between the omega’s legs, hand trailing down to the slick leaking from his ass. Circling the man's tight hole with his finger, he teased the omega before inserting a digit. He was pleased to find Dean was already wet and loose, shoving back on his fingers impatiently as the alpha worked him open. Quickly he moved from one to three fingers, opening his pants with his other hand just enough to remove his cock and giving it a few strokes. Rising quickly to full hardness, he ceased his ministrations, finally satisfied the omega was ready.

Pinning down the other man’s arms, Castiel lined himself up before pushing inside the wet, tight heat of the omega. Dean felt even better than he remembered, so smooth and warm inside. Castiel paused as he sheathed himself, mouth slacked in pleasure as he bottomed out. The omega squirmed impatiently beneath him.

“Well? Are you gonna move, alpha, or am I gonna have to go find someone else to give me what I want?”

That drew a reaction, the alpha growling at the challenge before drawing himself out and thrusting back in harshly. Dean gave a grunt as he was pushed back up toward the headboard, Castiel not pausing as he began to pound in and out of him. He gave it hard, holding the omega down and making him take it. Dean would take it this time, and he’d like it. Going by the way his legs were wrapped around the alpha's hips and his groans of appreciation, it seemed he was already on board. Castiel liked him like this, pinned beneath him and enjoying being fucked. He should always look like this, always be ready and willing for Castiel and Castiel alone.

"Jesus christ, Cas. Didn't know you had it in you."

The alpha snarled, spurred on by the use of his name. He gripped Dean's hips, pulling him impossibly closer as buried himself deeper into the omega's body. The resulting moan made it clear the shift was allowing him to more effectively hit Dean's prostate.

The sunlight from the window draped across them, bathing the omega’s skin in golden light. It highlighted the erotic movement of muscle as their bodies rolled together. Dean’s head was thrown back, lips parted as his hips rose up to meet the alpha's thrusts. It occurred to Castiel that the omega was lost in the throes of pleasure, eyes shut as they moved together. The handcuffs in his back pocket suddenly felt burning hot, the alpha realizing now was his moment to finally cuff him. Never slowing his plowing, Castiel’s hands began to roam down the omega’s body, exploring as they trailed down to his thighs. Removing his hand from Dean's leg, he reached back for his handcuffs and made it as far as his pocket.

Suddenly he found himself flipped over, laying on his back as the omega seamlessly straddled him. Before Castiel realized what was happening Dean brought his arms over his head, swiftly cuffing him to the bed post.

“You have got to be fucking –“

“Now, now, language.”

The omega was still seated on his cock, squirming a little as he settled deeper. He traced a thumb along the alpha’s cheek, a look of amusement dancing behind his eyes.

“You didn’t really think I’d forget about the handcuffs, did you?” And yeah, Dean was one of the most infamous bandits in the southwest; Castiel should really know better than to underestimate him by now. How could he have been so naive? Any other disparaging thoughts were quickly drowned out when the omega began rising up and down the alpha's cock again, quickly building back up to the punishing pace from before.

“That’s always how you get ‘em. Let them believe what they want to believe. You really want to outdo me, don’t you Sheriff?”

It always amazed Castiel how Dean could talk so clearly even as he rode him, the alpha reduced to panting moans.

“Do I - ah - want to bring you in? Mmm yes.”

The omega leaned down, face inches from his and mouths barely apart.

“I think we both know it’s more than that.”

And whether or not he was right, Castiel really wasn’t in a position to think about it currently, all of his blood travelling rapidly to his lower body.

“Release me - ah - and I might still let you –“

“Stop. We both know you're not in a position to negotiate. Relax, alpha, enjoy the ride.” He punctuated the statement by grinding down on his dick, ass clamping down deliciously. Castiel couldn’t hold back a moan.

Unable to free himself he began to take the omega's advice, laying back and letting his body move with the other man's thrusts. The sound of his cock driving through Dean's slick combined with the smell of their coupling filling the room had a tingling form at the bottom of his spine. Looking up at the omega, he couldn't help feeling in awe of just how gorgeous he was. Everything about Dean was larger than life. Unreal. No one should be both that beautiful and that deadly.

“You look so good in handcuffs, Sheriff.” His hands traveled up the alpha’s chest, ass rhythmically clamping as he bounced up and down. Castiel recognized it as a sign the other man was close, and the thought had a low snarl escaping from his lips. The alpha wasn’t going to have a repeat of last time. He would finish, damn it. Flattening his feet on the bed, he used the position to thrust himself upwards, fucking deep and chasing his pleasure.

“Oh shit, right there Sheriff, yes-” The omega was moaning wantonly, meeting Castiel’s thrusts just as hard as he was giving. The alpha felt his knot beginning to form, the drag of Dean’s wet tight heat and sight of his ecstatic face quickly pushing him towards the edge. Losing his rhythm, he instinctively began rutting into the omega, burying himself deeper as his knot grew. He was so close, just a few more thrusts and he would be there-

Suddenly Dean’s thighs tightened around him, his ass clamping down as he let out a filthy moan. Castiel groaned, realizing what was happening and frantically rutting faster. Dean threw back his head in pleasure as his orgasm overtook him, cock spurting come all over Castiel's shirt and some reaching as far as his face. Right as the alpha's knot was almost locked in, the omega once again reached back and grasped it, preventing it from fully forming. Castiel growled in frustration, bucking his hips in a vain attempt to make Dean let go.

"Now now alpha, you know the rules."

The omega rocked himself back and forth on the upper part of his cock, riding out his orgasm lazily. The urge to knot, to hold him down and breed him, swept through Castiel like a freight train. He was almost surprised by the intensity of the feeling. Nevertheless, he was stuck lying there frustrated until Dean eventually lifted himself up, letting go of his cock and sliding off the bed.

“Damn, Sheriff. You never fail to deliver.” He patted the side of Castiel's face before moving to tuck the alpha's aching cock back into his pants, zipping them up with a smug expression. Eyes sparkling he leaned down, licking some of his come off the alpha's chin and feeding it back to him in a filthy kiss. Castiel would never admit how much it turned him on.

"Thought you might like a taste." Satisfied, Dean grinned before stepping back. He quickly re-dressed, stopping to stand at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips.

“Tell you what, Sheriff. I like you. So I’m gonna let you live, for now. Let’s see if you can catch up to me a second time.”

He walked over to the other alpha long forgotten in the corner, apparently still passed out. "This one's daddy owns a sizeable gambling ring, so he's more valuable alive for the time being." Dean heaved a bit as he got a grasp of his dead weight. Still, he managed to drag him across the room without too much effort. Just as he reached the door, he looked back over his shoulder.

“Until next time, alpha.” He winked, walking out the door and leaving Castiel handcuffed to the bed.

Fuck.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
